


Candle King

by orphan_account



Series: Dbd works [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When two worlds collide, our main protagonist, Waylon Park, gets thrown into the Entity's realm along with one of his greatest foes, Eddie Gluskin. He now must avoid more than one person in his second hell! But, perhaps there might be something good that comes out of it?
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park, Quentin Smith/Waylon Park
Series: Dbd works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869331
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

This is my Waylon ^ 

* * *

This had all started the day Waylon was finally going to expose Mount Massive Asylum, while driving to work, a dark fog interrupted his regular route to work. Having no other choice, he drove through it, which ended up with him disappearing. However, a similar situation happened at the aforementioned workplace. An patient, who had just escaped, had ran into the fog to escape pursuers. That patient having been Eddie Gluskin, who had a very.. unhealthy, obsession with Waylon. Waking up in a daze, the first thing Waylon saw was a black haired male with a crow on his shoulder. Waylon quickly scrambled back, pressing himself against a tree. "Hey.. it's okay.. I'm Jake, are you alright..? Don't be scared, I'm not dangerous..", the male now known as Jake said, crouching down to Waylon's level. Holding out his hand to Waylon, he looked him in the eye with a comforting look on his face. He cautiously took Jake's hand, which pulled him to his feet. Waylon's vision spun a little, taking a minute to settle down. "Uhm.. Where am I..?", Waylon shakily asked, a worried and confused look on his face.

"This is the Campfire.. or well.. the Entity in general..? I don't really know m' self..", Jake replied. Waylon cocked his head to the side, "The Entity..?", he questioned. "It's a weird spider god that made all this shit.", Jake responded, leading Waylon over to a small fire with some logs. "The others are in trials right now, so it'll just be us for a bit..", said Jake. "Wh.. Trials..??", Waylon asked. "They're this thing that the entity does.. we have to power generators and stuff..", replied Jake, yawning a little. "I..Is it hard..?", Waylon asked, a nervous tone in his voice. "Yeah.. the killers are pretty tough to go against..", replied Jake. "K..Killers..?!", Waylon panicked, having flashbacks to the patients at Mount Massive Asylum. "Yeah.. the Entity has them chase us while we do gens n stuff..", Jake answered nonchalantly. "T..That sounds horrible..!", Waylon exclaimed, an upset look on his face. "Not like we can do anything about it..", Jake muttered, drinking a bit out of a canteen he had. "H..How do I g..get out..?", Waylon cautiously asked, nervous.

"..Ya can't.", Jake responded. "Wh.. You gotta be joking.. r..right..?", Waylon said, desperate for it to be a joke. Jake solemnly shook his head, having gone quiet. Waylon just.. went quiet. Sitting down on one of the logs, he buried his face in his hands. He felt as if something bad was going to happen. Jake put a hand on Waylon's shoulder, "It's not that bad.. you'll get used to it eventually..", Jake said, trying to comfort him. Waylon just stayed silent, trying to understand everything. He rubbed his temples, hoping this is all just a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> / Please feel free to leave comments, I'd very much appreciate it. :) /

* * *

* * *

Waylon was startled when he suddenly saw 4 people be practically summoned to the campfire, "Bloody 'ell, tha' was quite a tough trial, I'm jus' glad it's over.", a dude with a British accent said, his hand scratching behind his head. "Agreed.. Michael is always tough to go against considering you can't really hear him approaching..", replied a higher pitched boy, he looked a lot younger than the Brit. "O..Oh.. who's t..that?", a dark haired male with glasses said, looking over at Waylon. Waylon flinched when all eyes turned to him. "Oh wow, another survivor! Welcome aboard!", a friendly sounding dark skinned girl with black hair said, a smile on her face. "Yep.. told me his name's Waylon..", Jake said, petting a crow that had landed on his lap. "Well, Woylon, it's nice to mee' you!", the Brit said, holding his hand out for Waylon to shake. Cautiously, Waylon shook it, his hands smaller than the others. "H..Hello.. it's.. nice to m..meet you too..", responded Waylon. "He's a bit nervous.. so don't pull your usual shenanigans David..", Jake warned, looking at the Brit who is now known as David. "Wosn'' planning on it!", David said, acting offended, though wasn't really. One by one, everyone introduced themselves. Waylon was a bit overwhelmed, having not really interacted with people much even when not in this new Hell.

"A..Are you h..hungry?", Dwight asked, offering a piece of cooked rabbit that had been roasting over the fire. Waylon took it, his hands a bit shaky. Taking a bite, it wasn't that bad, though he has had better. "T..Thanks..", Waylon said, eating the rest of the rabbit. "Not a p..problem..!", Dwight said, smiling a little. Waylon smiled back, starting to like being around Dwight. He enjoyed his company. "W..Where'd you come f..from?", Dwight asked, sitting next to Waylon. "I d..don't really l..like talking about i..it..", Waylon replied, looking down. Waylon's body suddenly shook, along with Quentin's, David's, and Claudette's. Then, they were summoned into what Waylon understood to be a trial. Suddenly, he was dropped into a familiar environment. That of Mount Massive Asylum. Waylon shook as he kneeled down to start doing a generator like how Jake described, wanting to be of use. Somehow managing to finish it, he froze as he heard the familiar singing of one of his least favorite patients. He hid in a locker, seeing through the slits his suspicions were correct, it was indeed Eddie Gluskin. As the singing faded, he exited the locker, careful not to make any noise.

Moving, he had found another gen and started working on it, Quentin moving and helping as well. The sound of the generator had deafened the sound of the singing growing closer, until suddenly, the tall man pulled Waylon off the gen by his stomach. "Darling..! There you are..!!", Eddie exclaimed. Waylon yelped, and squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. "I'm sorry darling, but you're going to have to suffer a little, but I'll make up for it, I promise..!", Eddie said, before piercing Waylon's shoulder with a hook. Waylon let out a pained yowl, blood dripping from the hook. Tears falling down his cheek, which Eddie quickly wiped away. "I'll be back for you, Darling!", he said, before walking off. After the heartbeat faded, Quentin quickly, but carefully unhooked Waylon, a sympathetic look on his face. Leading Waylon behind a wall, he patched up Waylon's wound, before giving him a hug after. "It'll be alright..", Quentin said, trying to comfort Waylon. Though.. Waylon didn't believe that.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

Waylon was shaking, the fact that he is stuck in this hell with the one person he feared most made him terrified. Somehow, though, they managed to finish all the gens and got out. When they got back to the campfire, Quentin looked back at Waylon with a look of pity on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from getting hooked..", Quentin said, hugging Waylon. "I..It's not your fault..", Waylon muttered, hugging Quentin back. "At l..least w..we got o..out..", Waylon muttered. "How did he know your name in the first place..?", Claudette asked, confused. "H..He.. was a p..patient a..at the place I w..worked..", Waylon said, his voice cracking a bit at the end. "You never told us where you worked though! like, was quite i' a hospital or something?", David said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "S..Sort of.. it w..was an a..asylum..", Waylon answered, starting to tremble from the memories. "Stop asking him about it..! You're upsetting him..", Quentin said, hugging Waylon close. "Sorry mate, didn'' mean to. Was quite jus' a question.", David said in his own form of an apology. "I..It's alright.. n..not your f..fault..", Waylon replied.

Yawning, only then did Waylon realize just how tired he really was, the events of that trial tuckering him out. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned against Quentin, which caused the Dreamwalker to blush a dark red, not that Waylon saw of course. Cautiously, Quentin rubbed Waylon's back, which helped calm him down. Soon enough, Waylon was fast asleep, soft snoring coming from him. Now Quentin couldn't move, even if a certain graffiti artist grinned and took a picture of them. "Soo gonna use this for blackmail..", she said with a mischievous grin. Quentin's blush just darkened at that, yet he still did not move, not wanting to wake Waylon. Soon enough, Quentin also had fallen asleep, both of them leaning against each other. For once, Quentin had no bad dreams, and slept peacefully. About 8 hours later, Waylon woke up first. He blushed when he realized he had fallen asleep on the Dreamwalker. Quentin yawned and woke up when he felt Waylon move. "Good morning..", Quentin said, yawning. "M..Morning..", Waylon replied, his blush darkening.

"Well you two sure slept well..", a certain crow lover said, eating a piece of food he had gotten. Waylon glared a lil at Jake, his blush darkening. "It's alright Waylon.. I didn't mind.. in fact.. I slept rather well for once..", Quentin said, scratching the back of his head from embarrassment. "..I s..slept well t..too.. so t..thanks for being my pillow..", Waylon thanked Quentin, stretching. "Any time..", Quentin said, smiling a little. "Oooo someones got a crushh..!", a girl named Meg said, teasing them both. Quentin blushed along with Waylon. "I'm just teasin ya, its rather nice to see you two getting along.", Meg said, giving them both some food.


	4. Heyyy Readers..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h h h

So like.. this is going on a **hopefully temporary** hiatus. I just haven't really been feeling the.. uhh whats the word.. motivation to continue this.. sorry...


End file.
